Hell In A Cell And Beyond
by xshotforthesky
Summary: The Shield and Evolution are rivals, battling it out on who is the more superior group. So when a massive brawl breaks out inside a hell in a cell, Eliza-Kara Thirlston knows that there is more to come. But how much more? (All Shield and Evolution members heavily involved, mainly Randy Orton and Seth Rollins).
1. Chapter 1

**WWE is not mine. But I made up Eliza, her full name Eliza-Kara Thirlston.**  
**Based on an idea of WWE 2011, when R-Truth and The Miz attacked John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, Mike Chioda, Scott Armstrong and a couple of camera men inside a hell in a cell.**  
**But it won't go like that, I'm putting it more closer to the present.**  
**Make sense?**  
**If not, then just read it and I will add more chapters to this. I promise.**

This match that was I about to start officiating, was very important to both teams involved. In all honesty, I didn't even know what there was to prove. The teams were strong in their own ways, and were very dominant. From the moment that the cage came down, I knew that there would be a war. Why was I doing this? Someone thought it would be good for my career. That someone, being Triple H. It was Mike Chioda who told me, and he said that there was no getting out of it. Did the COO not think of my safety? No. I heard a locking sound, meaning that we were all locked inside this cage. That was it, no way out. The participants in this match? The Shield and Evolution.

The cage must have been down for about ten seconds, before the men went to attack each other. The bell hadn't even rang, and already a war had broken out. I had no control, but I had to try and get that control. I shouted out, hoping to gain some control. But this failed. Getting closer to the action, I knew I was putting myself in danger. "All of you, back off!" I shouted. But I could tell they were all just trying to prove who the better team was. They all separated in the end, attacking each other in three different corners. Going over to Randy Orton who had targeted Seth Rollins, I pulled Orton off. "It's not even started yet!" I pointed out.

Randy easily pulled out of my grip, facing me with a dark glare. "You know who I am! Don't talk me down like that!" Randy cursed. Of course I know who he is, and I was just doing my job. How dare he try and be more superior than me? The moment he had turned around, he got a boot in the face from Seth Rollins. Good, he deserved it.

Seth looked at me, cracking his fingers. "I hope he didn't touch you." Seth prayed. He just said that to me? Was his intention to help me? Things were starting to get a bit confusing. "Because if he has, then I will go wild on his ass!" Seth warned.

Stunned, I shook my head. "Orton never laid a finger on me, so relax." I answered. It was the truth, and it was all that Seth Rollins needed to hear. Turning to see the others still fighting, I ran up to Batista and Dean Ambrose. Pulling Batista back, I got an elbow in the face which forced me to let go. Placing a hand on my cheek, I felt a slight pain travel around my face.

"Hey, that ain't no way to treat a lady!" I heard Dean Ambrose yell. And there we go again, Ambrose and Batista fighting away. This time, Dean was more dominant. He was filled with rage, I could just tell by the way he was using his fists to beat down the animal.

Glancing over to another corner, the COO and Roman Reigns went at each other. It was clear that Roman was winning, delivering the superman punch to Triple H. Going to the power house, I forced him to turn around to look at me. "Come on, enough!" I insisted.

"Watch out!" Roman warned. He pushed me out of the way, hitting out another superman punch to Batista. Moving his long hair back, Roman looked over to Orton who just stared at him. "Come and get me if you dare." Roman invited.

Randy smirked, shaking his head. "I am not stupid!" Randy declared. Or was he so stupid? Because Randy did go charging towards Reigns, ducking from a clothesline. He was on fire! But for how long?

Just as I was about to signal for the bell to ring, Dean Ambrose jumped straight on Orton's back. The control was lost once again, and now I had to try and break it up. I knew that they just wanted to beat each other up, even if it wasn't the match. Going over to Ambrose and Orton, I tried to see if I could pull Ambrose away from Orton. But to no avail.

Dean did eventually get off from Randy, knowing that the opponent would have pulled him off. Realising that a punch was just about to be delivered in his direction, Ambrose ducked down so that his face did not get whacked.

Because I couldn't see why Dean went down to the floor, I barely had any time to react to Randy's fist. When the punch did hit me, I fell backwards on my side. I was not knocked out as such, I was just in a lot of pain. It was a shame I couldn't punch back, as an official couldn't do that. And anyway, Triple H was in the ring. Moving my hair out of the way, I spotted Orton frozen. Using my hands to get back up, I looked behind me to see that everyone was frozen.

"Did he just seriously do that to her?" Dean asked. I could see his fingers balling up, ready to go and knock some sense into someone. "Forget this match, let us target the man who just knocked out Eliza!" Dean insisted.

Seeing everyone else run towards Randy, I moved back into the ropes. Briefly touching the part where I got punched, I could feel a cut there. It was nothing major, so I could easily continue. Running over to the massive brawl, I tried to pull everyone off from Orton. But I couldn't, since an elbow went straight into my stomach and gave out a massive push. There I was again, down. But I ended up rolling backwards, landing on one of my knees. Placing a hand on my abdomen, I stood back up and went for one more try.

From outside of the cage, I could see a massive crowd of people trying to break in to the cage. Officials, superstars and divas were trying to find a way in. This was really bizarre, no other word could describe it. The sound of a chain snapping sounded, but no one else stopped to turn their heads for a moment. Except for me, only to find a wave of superstars charge in. Taking some steps back, I got shouldered by Bad News Barrett, who faced me. "Sorry!" He yelled.

In front of me, the superstars were trying to pull back The Shield and the two members of Evolution. Now this did work, as there were more of them. Randy was trying his best to kick at Triple H, but failed as the ones who had captured him pulled him away.

Triple H must have escaped from the grips of the roster, since three of them ended up stumbling backwards. My shoulder was knocked, and I tumbled out of the ring from under the lowest rope. Looking up, I could see John Cena jump out of the ring and land near me. "I didn't realise you were stood behind me, forgive me Eliza." John explained. He offered me his hand, and I took it. I was pulled up. "Better get you out of here, before someone else hurts you." John advised. He put my arm around his shoulders, and used one of his arms to support my waist. Guiding me out from the cage, he handed me over to two officials who were outside. "I have apologised to her." John pointed out.

Moving my arm away from Cena, I saw Chad Patton and John Cone there. Great, my partner saw what happened. "He did, and I am not blaming him." I confirmed. It really wasn't John Cena's fault, in fact no one noticed me stuck in the crowd of wrestlers.

John Cone took my arm, pulling me closer to him. "Thank you, Cena." He said. His eyes went on me, fingers cupping my chin. Noticing the cut, John sighed. "OK I wish I protested against you going in there." John confessed.

Behind us, Vince McMahon's music blasted around the area. We all knew full well who he was, and no one could mess with him. Heads turned, spotting the chairman march down the ramp with a microphone in his hand. The music quickly faded out, and silence captured the arena. "Stop this madness, the lot of you!" Vince spoke. He stopped near the cage, a hand on his hip. "This behaviour is unacceptable. Attacking an official, and letting this whole thing go out of control!" Vince insisted.

"Randy attacked her, and then it went crazy." John Cena explained. I saw a microphone in his hands, possibly trying to reason with the chairman. "If The Shield and Evolution weren't showing off, then this wouldn't have happened." John pointed out. That was true.

Vince spotted his son-in-law there. "And I expected better behaviour from you, Triple H!" Vince said. Sighing, Vince knew what he had to do. "OK, everyone get the hell out of there!" Vince ordered. Only he pointed to The Shield and Evolution, wanting them to stay put. "Except for you six!" He added.

And that was what happened, everyone apart from Evolution and The Shield made an exit from the ring. The officials and me stood back, allowing everyone access to the ramp. Murmurs flowed, not understanding what would happen. I looked up to John Cone, my eyebrows creased. His arm went around my shoulder, causing me to look back at the ring.

"Right, I have just about had enough of this battle for dominance!" Vince yelled. He did not enter the ring, he didn't want to end up in another punch up. "Therefore, next week as a main event… You will all be against each other in an elimination hell in a cell match!" Vince announced.

I gasped, I had never heard of this kind of match. Now I was hoping I wouldn't need to do this match, since the events of this so called match. "He can't do that, can he?" I asked.

"Actually, yes he can." John answered.

Vince looked proud of himself after that announcement, and pulled his jacket straight. "Until then, steer clear of each other or else you will all get fired!" Vince warned. Turning away from the cage, the chairman began to make his return back up the ramp.

Looking back at the ring, I could see the six men look at each other. They were just as stunned as everyone else, I guess. Next week's match would be even more hell, as a lot of rage would be poured out into the match. I was looking forward to it, but at the same time, I was dreading it.

**On a side note, Eliza will not be hooking up with any member of The Shield, Evolution or any other superstar.**  
**Eliza will be in a relationship with John Cone, however The Shield and Evolution are heavily involved.**  
**And I have gone on, oops.**  
**Leave me a review, if it was good enough.**  
**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE is not mine, but I did make up Eliza-Kara Thirlston.**  
**Based on an idea of Hell In A Cell 2011, done closer to the present.**  
**Between The Shield and Evolution, because the storyline was awesome.**  
**Second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

After the vicious assault inside a steel cage, I walked down the corridor. I was all set to leave the building, as I felt like it was not safe to work here. It wouldn't stop me from returning, but I hoped to not get caught up in a massive fight. At least The Shield were more observant to where I was, and I could not thank them enough for that. Each of them had been warned to stay away from each other, but whether they will is another story. Stopping, I spotted Randy Orton standing there. "What do you want, Orton?" I asked.

Randy came close to me. "I wanted to say that I am sorry, for hitting you during that match." Randy started off. He breathed out, his hands on his hips. "Well the match did not actually start, did it?" Randy checked.

I had this feeling that he was up to something. "No it did not, which was why I was trying to break up the fights." I replied. Shaking my head, I took three steps forward to get away from him. But I stopped myself, because he had to know something. So I faced him again, remaining as calm as possible. "But you should have been more careful, instead of showing off. All you want is dominance." I added.

Orton came closer to me, staring me down. "Do you know who I am?" Randy asked. He pointed the finger at himself, his features darkening. "I'm the face of the WWE, and you will do as I say." Randy answered for me.

All I could do was laugh at him. "Oh please. If that was true, then you would show me more respect." I stated. Facing away from him, I shook my head and started to walk off again. Only, hands yanked me backwards.

"Don't you disrespect me!" Randy warned. His grip was strong, and it didn't seem like he would let me go anytime soon. "If you like, I can show you some respect?" Randy offered.

I glared at him. "I would rather not, because you will RKO me." I answered. I just knew him, he was very much capable of anything. Randy Orton had no heart, he just thought about himself instead of anybody else. "Because you only think of yourself, not others. No wonder you are hated." I told him.

Randy tightened his grip, any tighter and I swear he would break my wrist. "Right, that does it!" Randy yelled. He raised his spare fist, aiming for a particular spot. No doubt, my face.

"Put the lady down!" Someone shouted. I looked over to my right, to see Seth Rollins standing there. "Don't be such a coward, Orton." Seth insisted. He smirked, seeing right through the so-called face of the company. "Leave Eliza alone, before I take you down to the floor and beat your ass again." Seth threatened.

Randy immediately let me go, probably being aware that Seth would definitely kick his ass. "Fine, but she disrespected me by declaring I'm not important!" Randy said. He hissed at me, and then stormed off.

Breathing out, I pivoted on my feet to face Seth Rollins. "Thank you, I had no idea what he would have done if you hadn't shown up." I confessed.

"No problem, Eliza." Seth responded. He touched my shoulder, smiling. "A woman should not be hit by a superstar, it's the number one rule in my book." Seth explained.

Behind his shoulder, I spotted John Cone there. "Did I just miss something, again?" John asked. He seemed baffled, scratching his head.

I moved Seth's hand off my shoulder, a small smile on my lips. "Orton tried to hit me, because the truth hurts him." I replied. Folding my arms across my chest, I rolled my eyes. "If Seth didn't show up, he would have hit me for sure." I added.

Seth nodded his head, facing John. "Yes bud, Randy is an idiot. But maybe it is worth you staying with her, he won't harm her when you're there John." Seth advised.

John nodded his head, holding out his hand to Seth. In which Seth shook it. "Thank you, for showing up when you did." John said. He pulled his hand back, his eyes set on mine. "Eliza, we better get going. So that you are safe." John suggested.

Moving over to my boyfriend, I breathed out and kissed his cheek. "I think we better." I agreed. Looking over to Seth once more, I smiled. "Again, thank you Seth." I spoke. Placing my arm around John, I leaned against his chest.

"You're welcome." Seth responded. He smiled. "I'll let you two be on your way, have a good night." Seth declared. He must have felt awkward or something, because he left in a hurry. How weird.

John looked down at me, and kissed my forehead. "Listen, how you would feel about heading back to the room for something special?" John asked. His eyebrows went up swiftly, a cheeky smile on his lips.

My eyebrow twitched up. "Oh John Cone, you don't have to ask me twice for that." I answered. Laughing, I smiled and went on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek once more. Only, he moved his head to kiss my lips. Something that I always loved. This kiss was gentle, and secure. A promise in between the kiss, a promise that he would not abandon me. I returned it, with the same promise.

It was John who moved his head back, looking at me. "Come on, sugarplum we better get a move on." John teased. His arm went around my shoulders, guiding me further down the corridor. He seemed to have a plan in his head, but I could not say what he was thinking.

"No problem there, big man." I teased back. Sticking my tongue out at him, I noticed the way that he looked at me.

"You are in big trouble, Eliza-Kara Thirlston." John joked. He winked, and carried on taking me down the corridor to get out of the building. I laughed, knowing what he meant. Maybe tonight would make me forget about the whole steel cage event, I hoped so.

**Second chapter, done.**  
**I will have a bit more romance in, and I will have a fight in the next chapter.**  
**Was it good? Different?**  
**Review, follow, favourite. Yeah?**  
**x**


End file.
